heidelberg_mannheim_wikifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kluger-Artikel bei Wikipedia
Der Kluger-Artikel bei Wikipedia und die anscheinend darum notwendige Diskussion. Ist diese Diskussion ein typisches Beispiel … (der Versuche aktiv zu Vergessen in der WP / aktiv durch die WP zum Vergessen beizutragen)? Und wenn ja - wofür? Szymon Kluger war ein Opfer der deutschen Judenverfolgung im besetzten Polen. Er kam 1961 in seine Heimatstadt zurück. Dort starb er und wurde dort 2000 auf dem jüd. Friedhof der Stadt beerdigt . Im Jahr 2014 wurde sein kleines Geburtshaus als Teil des jüdischen Museums mit angeschlossenem (Café Bergson) in der Altstadt eröffnet. Ein Artikel über ihn bei Wikipedia ist anscheinend nicht selbstverständlich möglich sondern wurde sehr kontrovers diskutiert. Die Löschung der Seite „Szymon Kluger“ wurde ab dem 22. Oktober 2014 diskutiert und am 30. Oktober 2014 endlich abgelehnt. Hier wird diese Diskussion dokumentiert. Diskussion über einen Löschantrag Ca. 50 Beiträge – Acc.Bezeichng. der AutorInnen wurden hier anonymisiert (jew. 160 + 10) =Wikipedia:Löschkandidaten/22. Oktober 2014= Szymon Kluger (bleibt) letzter jude in auschwitz muss ja wohl nicht als relevanz reichen, oder? --80.187.103.77 01:27, 22. Okt.14 LAE, zweifelsfrei relevant. BNS im Zusammenhang mit dem LA auf Hildegard Franz. --160-- 03:23, 22. Okt.14 Der ist nicht zweifelsfrei relevant, wenn auch möglicherweise durchs Alleinstellungsmerkmal und die museale Reminiszenz. Keine Ahnung, was du für Zusammenhänge mit anderen Löschdiskussionen siehst, aber da du bereits die einmal heute die LD kommentarlos entfernt hast, überlasse bitte LAE jemandem, der die Löschregeln anzuwenden vermag. --37.83.247.220 03:52, 22. Okt.14 Wenn du keine Ahnung hast was hier abgeht, überlässt du das Einsetzen eines LA besser jemandem, der es versteht. --160-- 03:56, 22. Okt.14 Auch deine gut gemeinte und recherchierte Überarbeitung zu kommenden Projekten erzeugt keine Relevanz per se. Und die Bemerkung von gerade eben hilft da auch nicht weiter. --37.83.247.220 04:01, 22. Okt.14 Wenn überhaupt letzter aus der Stadt Auschwitz stammender Mitbürger mosaischen Glaubens. Befreit wurde er nicht in Auschwitz, sondern der Gegend von Halberstadt. Für die Aussage, dass er der letzte von dort stammende sei hätte ich gern einen Nachweis. Unabhängig davon dürfte "der letzte aus Ort XY" leider häufiger vorkommen. Die museale Reminiszenz ergibt sich zumindest nicht wirklich aus dem Artikel. Bisher wurde das Haus gestiftet und weiteres ist nur geplant.--MfG --170--10:32, 22. Okt.14 Gemeint ist, dass Kluger, der letzte Jude war, der noch in Auschwitz lebte. Nach seinem Tod gab es dort nämlich keine Juden mehr, siehe Jüdisches Zentrum in O?wi?cim/Auschwitz. --87.153.118.57 10:42, 22. Okt.14 Im Zentrums-Artikel steht "Szymon Kluger, der einzige Jude, der nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg aus Schweden nach O?wi?cim zurückgekehrt war und hier zurückgezogen gelebt hatte ...,". Wenn, dann geht es vermutlich darum, dass er der einzige Jude war, der vor dem Krieg in Auschwitz lebte und nach dem krieg zurückkehrte (woher auch immer). Wobei der Wikipedia-Artikel keine Quelle ist. ----180--11:06, 22. Okt.14 Dann eben: „The Auschwitz Jewish Center launched a fundraising campaign to rescue the house of Oswiecim’s last Jewish resident. The center, in the Polish town where the Auschwitz concentration camp was built, plans to transform the home of Szymon Kluger into a cafe that also will serve as a meeting place for local residents and visitors.“ „Kluger died in 2000, the year the Auschwitz Jewish Center was opened. His house was next to the center, which includes a restored synagogue, a museum and educational facilities.“4. --87.153.127.92 11:12, 22. Okt.14 Das würde bedeuten, dass es in diesem Ort ein jüdisches Center gibt, aber keinen Juden? Wird das Center von Auswärtigen betrieben? Oder von Andersgläubigen? Irgendwie kommt mir das sehr merkwürdig vor.----180--11:19, 22. Okt.14 Von in Auschwitz geborenen und in der lokalen jüdischen Kultur aufgewachsenen Personen wird es anscheinend nicht betrieben. Wahrscheinlich geht es darum, dass in Auschwitz von der früheren jüdischen Mehrheit niemand übrig geblieben war und deswegen wurde ein jüdisches Zentrum eingerichtet, um die jüdische Kultur vermitteln zu können. --87.153.127.92 11:31, 22. Okt.14 Vor dem Krieg war die Hälfte der Einwohner jüdisch, nach dem Krieg keiner mehr. Nur einer kehrte zurück. Sein Haus ist heute ein Museum - aus gutem Grund. Das ist Alleinstellungsmerkmal und Relevanz genug. Das Schwadronieren hier ist unerträglich. Ich bitte um LAE. --190--11:35, 22. Okt.14 Hast du die Quellen gelesen? Dort steht, dass sein Haus in Auschwitz der Jewish Center Foundation geschenkt wurde, die jetzt plant, daraus evventuell ein Museum zu machen. Ich will gar nicht die Relevanz anzweifeln, aber die merkwürdigen Aussagen "ist ein Museum" oder "letzter Jude in Auschwitz" möchte ich einfach hinterfragen, da ich sie für unglaubwürdig halte. ----180--11:49, 22. Okt.14 Internationale Presse siehe hier und hier. Gründe für Behalten wurden bereits genannt. --210-- 12:57, 22. Okt.14 Internationale Presse zu einem leerstehendem Haus, aus dem ein vegetarisches Cafe gemacht werden soll. Kluger wird benutzt um den Artikeln etwas persönliches zu geben. Die Gründe für "Behalten" wurden hinterfragt und ihr Wahrheitsgehalt bisher nicht untermauert. Relevanz wird inzwischen auch für mich immer fraglicher. ----180--13:23, 22. Okt.14 Dass mit "letzter Jude in Auschwitz" dürfte eindeutig falsch sein. Eher einziger Jude aus dem Ort welcher zurück kehrte. Die Leute vom Jewish Center Foundation dürften ja Juden sein, aber eben nicht aus der Ursprungsbevölkerung. Seltsam finde ich dass dort noch 2014 kein Museum ist, da der Herr schon 2000 starb. --220--14:25, 22. Okt.14 Habe ergänzt, siehe Fußnote 4. Das Kluger-Haus und Café Bergson ist in Betrieb. Zu der anderen Bemerkung siehe Fußnote 3. --210-- 15:13, 22. Okt.14 Woraus begründet sich eine Relevanz? Aus dem Zufall, das es sich hier um einen in Auschwitz geborenen und gestorbenen Auschwitzüberlebenden handelt? Wäre dadurch auch ein Jude aus sagen wir mal provokativ Braunau, der nach dem Krieg wieder dorthin zurückkehrte auch relevant? Und woher kommt die Gewissheit, das nicht auch andere gebürtige Ausschwitzer Juden nach dem Krieg wieder dorthin zurückgekehrt sind? Mir sieht das nach konstrukierter Geschichte aus. --230-- 18:30, 22. Okt.14 Stimme 230 voll zu! Und damit bleibt nur - hat sich noch niemand getraut, das auszuschreiben - löschen. --37.85.65.15 19:18, 22. Okt.14 Ja, auch ein Jude aus Braunau wäre relevant, wenn er der einzige wäre, der dorthin zurückgekehrt ist, zumal wenn eine internationale Organisation auf ihn aufmerksam macht und seiner gedenkt. Warum solche Fälle ausgerechnet in de.wp verschwiegen werden sollen, während die polnische und die russische Wikipedia damit kein Problem haben, fragt sehr ernst der --190--19:21, 22. Okt. 2014 (CEST) Nachtrag: Dass sich einige Benutzer nur als IP trauen, ihre Sudeleien hier zu hinterlassen, spricht Bände. Ich glaube nicht, dass du sinnvoll irgendeinen Beitrag hier als Sudelei bezeichnen kannst. Tatsache bei Szymon Kluger ist, dass seiner nicht wirklich belegbar und in überregionaler und damit de.wiki tauglicher Relevanz gedacht wird. Hochachtungsvoll --37.85.65.15 20:33, 22. Okt.14 Und warum meldest Du Dich nicht unter Deinem Benutzernamen an? --190--20:41, 22. Okt.14 Würdet Ihr bitte berücksichtigen, dass ich, so gut es per Internet ging, aktualisiert habe, da der Erstautor seit längerem nicht mehr aktiv ist? Überregionale Medien habe ich oben verlinkt. Diese in den Artikel einzubringen, schien mir überflüssig. Wünsche trotzdem noch einen schönen Abend. --210-- 20:58, 22. Okt.14 Habe Deine Links in den Artikel gestellt. Gruß --190--21:06, 22. Okt.14 Hier nicht näher begründetes LAE entfernt. "Finde ich nicht diskutabel" ist kein LAE-Grund. So jedenfalls die Begründung für den LAE in der Artikelhistorie.--MfG --170--05:54, 23. Okt.14 Dein Eifer gibt mir zu denken. Später mehr. --190--10:36, 23. Okt.14 Hmm, wäre dann nicht das Haus von Herrn Kluger als Museum der relevante Artikelgegenstand? Dort ist selbstverständlich Herr kluger kurz zu erwähnen. Zudem bitte ich folgendes zu bedenken: laut Artikel lebte Herr Kluger zurückgezogen und suchte offensichtlich nicht die Beachtung der Öffentlichkeit. Das er nun nach seinem Ableben in eben diese Öffentlichkeit gezerrt wird, würde ich persönlich als reichlich pietätlos ansehen. Insofern hielte ich es für die angemessenere Lösung einen Artikel über das Museum zu behalten und diesen hier nicht. --240-- 12:15, 23. Okt.14 Ich sehe das genauso wie unsere 240. --250-- 15:01, 23. Okt.14 Ich finde das sehr, sehr peinlich was hier passiert. Szymon Kluger ist ein Symbol für das Verbrechen an den Auschitzer Juden; dass sein Haus erhalten und zu einem Museum umfunktioniert wurde unterstreicht seine Bedeutung. Er war der letzte in Auschwitz lebende Zeitzeuge des Holocaust und der letzte dort lebende Jude. 5 Ich weiß nicht welche Motive diejenigen verfolgen die diesen Artikel verschwinden lassen wollen, aber Dritte könnten diesen Löschzirkus durchaus als Antisemitismus auffassen. --160-- 19:26, 23. Okt.14 Der anonym vorgebrachte Löschwunsch 6 ist befremdlich und unverständlich. In anderen Lexika, Enzyklopädien und Wikipedien steht die Relevanz der Person Szymon Kluger außer Frage. Auch in der amerikanischen und polnischen Wikipedia bestehen Artikel 7. Rezeption in Israel 8 (The Auschwitz Jewish Center launched a fundraising campaign to rescue the house of Oswiecim’s last Jewish resident. The center, in the Polish town where the Auschwitz concentration camp was built, plans to transform the home of Szymon Kluger into a cafe that also will serve as a meeting place for local residents and visitors. 9. Warum sollte Szymon Kluger ausgerechnet für die deutsche und österreichische Wikipedia nicht relevant sein? Szymon Kluger Vorschlag: Den Artikel behalten. --260-- 20:04, 23. Okt.14 Behalten: 1. Die im Artikel nachgewiesene internationale Öffentlichkeit der Person reicht für die "Relevanzkriterien" aus. 2. Die Präsenz der Person durch Orte (hier: in Auschwitz) sind ebenfalls besondere Merkmale für den Namen. Überdies sprechen (wie hier bereits mehrfach angeführt) 3. historische Gründe dafür, den Personenartikel als "exemplarisch" (für Millionen Namenlose) zu behalten. --280-- 21:24, 23. Okt.14 Danke 280. Kleine Anmerkung: Sie sind nicht namenlos. Über 4 Millionen Namen. Gruß --190-- 21:29, 23. Okt.14 @190:Danke. (Ich war in den entsprechenden Räumen der Pinkas-Synagoge in Prag, über die der WP-Artikel indes kein Wort verliert...) Die Menschen waren allesamt nur noch Nummern gewesen; die Namen, die keinen Ort mehr hatten, wurden später aus aller Welt eingesammelt. –280-- 22:32, 23. Okt.14 '"exemplarisch" (für Millionen Namenlose) zu behalten' ist aber ein denkbar schlechtes Argument. Damit werden dann alle x-beliebigen Personen als Stellvertreter für irgendwas deklariert und das war es dann?! Laut Artikel wurde er 'als „der letzte Jude von O?wi?cim“ bezeichnet', es war also eine Art Spitzname und es ist keine historische Tatsache? Puh, das ist jetzt aber nicht ganz so gewichtig, wie hier einige es darstellen. Ist das Haus jetzt eigentlich ein relevantes Museum geworden, oder ist es bisher beim Plan geblieben? Der EN 7 spricht hier nur von einer Führung durch das Haus, was einer Nutzung als Museum ja irgendwie widerspricht. Mir fehlt ehrlich gesagt einiges an Nachhaltigkeit im Artikel. Viele Wenn und Aber... --Wassertraeger 08:43, 24. Okt. 2014 (CEST) P.S.: Mehr als ärgerlich finde ich das Anführen von Totschlagargumenten ('anonym vorgebrachte Löschwunsch', 'befremdlich und unverständlich', 'Sudelei', 'sehr, sehr peinlich' usw.) Schon wieder so ein Beitrag zum Fremdschämen. Selbstverständlich ist es eine historische Tatsache, es ist als solches im Artikel dargestellt und belegt. Ich kann mich wirklich nur wundern, welche seltsamen Argumente hier an den Haaren herbeigezogen werden. --160-- 09:47, 24. Okt.14 Mantra: Relevanz ist keine Belohnung für Leistungen. Relevanz wird generiert, weil sich Historiker u.a. mit einer Person beschäftigt haben und Zuverlässiges über sie bekannt ist. Das ist hier zweifellos der Fall. Behalten.--Fiona (Diskussion) 11:16, 24. Okt.14 das ist mal wieder typisch deutshc jeder Wikipedia hat eine Artikel über Szymon Kluger, den letzten Juden von Auschwitz! nur in der deutschen Wikipedia werden wieder sogenannte "Relevanzkriterien" hervorgerkramt --37.81.25.248 14:57, 24. Okt.14 Also ich lese im Artikel den Satz:'Als er alt und krank war, zeigte er oft das Brandmal auf seinem Arm und wurde als „der letzte Jude von O?wi?cim“ bezeichnet. Szymon Kluger starb im Mai 2000. Sein Tod war das Ende der jüdischen Geschichte der Stadt, deren Spuren auf das 16. Jahrhundert zurückreichen.' Das heißt er wurde so genannt (von wem btw.?) und das war das Ende der jüdischen Geschichte der Stadt (wie kann sie eigentlich zu Ende sein, wenn es noch eine Synagoge gibt?). Belege dafür? Deiner Aussage nach ist das ja alles belegt, nur wo? Da ich vermutlich/anscheinend nicht der Einzige bin, der da Probleme hat das zu finden, bitte mal die Stelle samt Beleg nach hier kopieren. Danke. --310-- 15:03, 24. Okt.14 ist doch egal, wir brauchen kluger als symbol wider das vergessen in der deutschsprachigen wikipedia! muss denn immer alles so streng enzyklopädisch sein? --37.81.25.248 15:27, 24. Okt.14 »Juden in Oswiecim 1918–1941«, Gedenkstättenrundbrief 129 S. 34-38, Ein Buch von Lucyna Filip 10 Gerhard Zeillinger und Karl Schuber: O?wi?cim. Reise nach Auschwitz 11 DIG Magazin, 3/2012 PDF-Datei, Das jüdische Zentrum, S. 25 --340-- (Diskussion) 15:37, 24. Okt.14 Nachtrag: Anm.: --340-- wurde unbeschränkt gesperrt --37.81.148.111 09:40, 25. Okt.14 Stimmt. Das entwertet dessen Diskussionsbeitrag völlig, weil er sich völlig parteiisch positionierte. --87.153.120.163 02:10, 28. Okt.14 Behalten Aber sicher doch, --2003:4DEB2B…-- 00:04, 25. Okt.14 Den Artikel Szymon Kluger darf man nicht löschen. Wie sähe es aus, wenn ausgerechnet in der deutschen Wikipedia dieser Artikel fehlen würde? In der polnischen und russischen hat er seinen festen Platz. Und das, obwohl es in Polen und Russland viel mehr Nazis gibt als hier. --37.81.148.111 09:33, 25. Okt.14 Mit Alinea defintiv Behalten '''--370-- (Diskussion) 10:53, 27. Okt.14 Natürlich '''behalten. LAE wäre besser gewesen. --190--16:09, 27. Okt.14 Wieso LAE, wenn ernsthafte Zweifel an der Relevanz vorgebracht wurden sie nach wie vor aus dem Artikel nicht hervorgeht? Entscheide dich mal zwischen enzyklopädischem NOPV oder gut gemeinter, aber nicht sinnvoller und noch nicht einmal pietätvoller Legendenbildung um einen "letzten Juden von Auschwitz". --37.81.5.161 12:45, 28. Okt.14 Die Relevanzkriterien sind keine Ausschlusskriterien. Im übrigen wurde auch die Relevanz in der Diskussion herausgestellt. Warum loggst Du Dich extra aus? Ist Dir das peinlich, was Du hier zum besten gibst? --190--15:12, 28. Okt.14 Wer, ich? --37.84.83.43 16:11, 28. Okt.14 Gemäß --280-- 21:24, 23. Okt. 2014. 1.,2. und 3. --320-- 20:02, 30. Okt.14 Bewertung der … Weblinks * Die Löschdiskussion und die darin vertretenen Positionen (22. — 30. Okt. 2014) * Die allgemeine Diskussionsseite zum Artikel S.K. bei WP Kategorie:Konzentrationslager